the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Free Republic of Skylene
'''The Free Republic of Skylene '''is not the actual home of the goddess, but instead they worship her here. It is the home of the Skylene Hawkers, a group of people who hunt and look for her with every passing day. They are constantly fighting with the government for control of the isle. History The Free Republic of Skylene is one of the newer nations, founded after Skylene went missing. They are largely separated into two separate groups- the Hawkers and the Masons. The Masons are focused on building up the nation as strong as it can be, and not really focusing on finding Skylene, they could really care less about it. They act like they do, so they can win the presidency for the next year. The rival group is the Hawkers. The Hawkers travel the nation, hunting strange beasts and sometimes even people who have stood against them. They haven't won a presidency for quite a while. They are known to be unpredictable and strange. The Free Republic of Skylene was established after a group of Slerynians decided to leave mainland to find another island to live in, because they thought that their god, Sleryn, was the cause of Skylene's destruction. They found an island, just off the coast of Sleryn's southern border and stayed there, founding the Republic of Skylene. They met a lot of different animals, one of them a pure white eagle, which they call the Skylene eagle. Others were more dangerous, and were more harmful to the new colonists. They established a presidency when they got there, building a palace with huge stone walls and great windows that looked over the ocean. The Hawkers have proudly had 17 presidents, while the Masons have had 54. Foreign Relations The Queendom of Sleryn At the beginning of the founding of the nation, the nations were bitter enemies, but grew to be close friends and neighbors. They do almost nothing without confiding in the Queen. The Fulger Empire Close friends with the Fulger Empire and trades with them regularly. The Ilmenyev Empire The Isle of Skylene provided much needed resources to Unilmenyev during their last war, therefore making an enemy of Ilmenyev. The Adoiri Kingdom They get along well with the Adoiri Kingdom, and often trades with them. The Adradia Empire The Hawkers like them a lot, thinking they are like them, making the Masons uneasy about them. The Sterlia Isles Write Here The Separatist Nation of Unilmenyev Skylene's Republic provided much needed resources to the country in the last war, securing an ally. The Astrikós Empire Write Here Exports * Sand * Fish * Water * Animal meat * Pelts * Coats * Flowers * Wood Military The Free Skylene Republic has two separate militaries, the ones led by the president, and those led by the Hawkers. The one led by the president is the official military of the kingdom, and isn't very large, and is mostly just naval control. They like to have many ships so then they can protect their waters from nations like Ilmenyev and Astrikós. They have few ground troops. The other is led by the current leader of the Hawkers, a woman named Cassandra Rhine. They have many ground troops, and aren't well organized, but make up for it in charisma and determination. They are very experienced in battle, and work well together, even if it doesn't look the best. Citizens The citizens, like the rest of the country, are divided. The masons have pale skin with darker hair colors, while the Hawkers have blonde hair and tanned skin. The masons are smart, intelligent and sly, therefore winning over the civilians most of the time during presidencies. Though sometimes they lack the gusto to attack or defend the nation against invaders. The Hawkers are determined and ruthless, and get the job done quickly and with casualties. They have large numbers of troops and usually don't mess with the president if he gets the job instead of the Hawkers. Leaders President Rachel Vargis (Mason) Rachel is serving her 2nd year, and they are about to go back for a re-election. (elections take place every three years.) She is cunning, sly and prepared to make a move for the country by ending the reign of the Hawkers. Cassandra Rhine (Hawker) Cassandra is 21 and the leader of the Hawker nation, and tries to stay out of the masons' way, knowing they would like to get their hands on her. Rachel and Cassandra have had many peace talks in the past, negotiated by Queen Alison, but never have been very successful. Customs & Beliefs * At the age of 17 you must either pledge loyalty to the Hawkers or the Masons * The third day of June is reserved for honoring the goddess Skylene * On the fourth day of June is reserved for the whole nation scouring for the goddess. * Seeing a bear is bad luck * Harming an eagle is considered to be a death omen Laws & Regulations * It is considered treasonous to harm an eagle and is punishable by death * Foreigners are welcome, but cannot stay longer than two weeks * Any Skylenian harmed in another country is considered to be the other nation's fault. * Murder is punishable by death by fire * Stealing is considered a steal against the goddess and is punishable by death. * To hurt a bear is to injure Skylene and is punishable by 70 years in the dungeons of the palace. * (Newly made law by President Vargis) Anyone hiding or securing the well-being of a Hawker is considered treasonous and is punishable by death. Characters from or have lived in the Free Republic of Skylene * Skylene * President Vargis * Cassandra Rhine * Prince Julian of the Slerynian Queendom Category:Countries